


Pale. Ghostly. Skeletal.

by quix_otic



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bullying, Developing Friendships, Eating Disorders, F/M, High School, Hope's Peak Academy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Komaeda Nagito-centric, Mental Health Issues, Middle School, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quix_otic/pseuds/quix_otic
Summary: Pale.Ghostly.Skeletal.All things that Komaeda had heard while growing up. From strangers, from 'friends' and his parents too, before they passed.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	Pale. Ghostly. Skeletal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there! This work is Komaeda-centric angst and includes eating disorders, so please take care of yourself and avoid reading this if it'll trigger you! Also, Chiaki and Nagito's relationship can be interpreted as best friends or lovers. It's up to you! :)

_Pale._  
_Ghostly._  
_Skeletal._

All things that Komaeda had heard while growing up. From strangers, from 'friends' and his parents too, before they passed. He had never recalled anyone ever telling him that he was an attractive boy but that was just to be expected. Someone like him could never be considered attractive in the eyes of others. He grew used to insults and jabs from schoolmates... but the ones about his weight always stung a bit more than the others. During middle school, a vicious cycle began. He'd splurge on food during lunch and eat as much as he could in a desperate attempt to gain weight. He didn't want to be the stick that everyone referred to him as. Although he thought that maybe this would get him a positive response from others, things only got worse. 

_Pig._  
_Glutton._  
_Stuffer._

The guilt would set in after every binge and he'd hide in the boy's washroom, locked in a stall and hunched over the toilet bowl. He got used to the feeling of his fingers down his throat just like he got used to the constant insults thrown his way. He'd stay there until he heard the bell ring and it would only be then would he realize that he missed an entire class. When he'd finally stumble out of the stall, hands dirtied and breath stinking of bile, he'd be pushed into the wall by the much stronger and bigger boys waiting outside for him. 

_Pansy._  
_Girl._  
_Sick._

Eating disorders were only for girls, they'd say. He was disgusting and pathetic for crying over something as unimportant as his weight. Why couldn't he just play sports and wrestle in the dirt like a normal boy? Why couldn't he just be a normal boy? Why couldn't he just be normal? 

Eventually, Komaeda stopped coming to school at all. He stopped blowing money in the cafeteria and flushing it down the toilet during the fifth period. It was all just too much to handle... what others thought of you. He could hardly handle the way he thought about himself. Instead, he wasted away in bed, barely getting by on sports bars and caffeinated beverages that he could keep by his bed. He was too weak to get up, not that he wanted to. The feeling of something in his stomach always made him nauseous, but he knew if he didn't eat at all, he would surely die. Soon enough, he made it to high school. He'd only gotten there because of his crappy luck, of course. Had it been based on his grades, he wouldn't even be close.

_Pretty._  
_Gracile._  
_Saccharine._

She greeted him. The girl with the dusty pink hair, the one person in his class who didn't shy away from him when he showed up on the first day of class. She smiled at him and held out her hand, letting him know that everything was okay. Her expression was welcoming and for once, Komaeda didn't feel like running away.

"I'm Chiaki Nanami. What's your name?"

Their friendship blossomed from there. When nobody wanted to be there for Komaeda, Chiaki was. She stopped by his house every night to make sure he'd eaten dinner and if he hadn't, she'd stay and cook for him. She'd stay there with him at the dinner table, talking away although she was usually so quiet and reserved. She never pressured him into eating, and she never judged him for how much or how little he did eat. All she did was support him, and that made him feel safe. He felt like it was okay to eat with her around. 

_Pale._  
_Ghostly._  
_Skeletal._

She promised him that he would never hear those words again.


End file.
